


The Hard Way

by whoknows



Series: were'verse [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Sex, Unsafe Sex, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoknows/pseuds/whoknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out that having a fight with your significant other is a lot different when your significant other is also your Alpha. </p>
<p>That’s something that Tommy finds out the hard way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It also turns out that trying to storm off when your significant other is a wolf and like, twice your size and strength doesn’t exactly work.</p>
<p>Also something Tommy finds out the hard way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sequel to Belly Up</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hard Way

**Author's Note:**

> So way back in 2010 and possibly 2011 I filled some Adam/Tommy prompts anonymously for various kinkmemes. Now that I have AO3 I decided that I may as well put them all in the same place so I will be uploading them all to this username.
> 
> This story is the second of a series and was posted [here](http://glam-kink.livejournal.com/664.html?thread=40344#t40344). The original prompt was:
> 
> Could I get a supernatural AU with submissive werecheetah!Tommy and dominant/Alpha-any-other-flavor-were!Adam please?

It turns out that having a fight with your significant other is a lot different when your significant other is also your Alpha. 

That’s something that Tommy finds out the hard way.

 

It also turns out that trying to storm off when your significant other is a wolf and like, twice your size and strength doesn’t exactly work.

Also something Tommy finds out the hard way.

 

“ _Fuck_ you,” Tommy snarls, hurling a book at Adam’s head with all of the strength he possesses.

Adam deflects it, of course, and it lands harmlessly on the floor. Tommy gropes along behind himself for another weapon, but he doesn’t feel anything useful and he sure as hell isn’t taking his eyes off of Adam long enough to look.

“Calm down,” Adam snaps, shoving the book away from him and circling the bed.

Tommy’s faster, though, and never in his life has he been so grateful for the fact that his cheetah likes to run. He’s across the room before Adam even finishes the move.

“Don’t fucking tell me what to do,” Tommy shouts. He doesn’t care who can hear him – he’s still pissed at the way Adam slung him over his shoulder and carried him up here for the entire world to see.

“I’ll tell you what to do any goddamn time I want,” Adam growls, and that tone of voice usually has Tommy’s cheetah rolling over for him, but even it’s in agreement with Tommy on this.

“I’m gonna fucking report your ass to Sub Services,” Tommy hisses, backing himself into a corner.

Adam laughs darkly and keeps coming. “Yeah? And what exactly are you gonna tell them, baby? That I made you get on your knees for me? That you liked it?”

“That you tried to make me suck your dick in front of five thousand people,” Tommy says, letting his claws extend, his nails sharpen. If Adam forces it, he’s gonna take a chunk of muscle out.

And if Adam’s lucky, it won’t be from his dick.

“Well, honey, it wasn’t abuse, and I was well within my rights as Alpha, so even if they wanted to do anything about it, they couldn’t,” Adam says. He’s stopped a few feet away from Tommy.

Technically, it’s true. According to the government, Adam could’ve actually made him get on his knees and suck his dick, and he’d still be within his rights as Alpha, crowd or no crowd.

But this is a _line_ , and Adam’s crossed it. 

“Don’t even, I swear, I will _end_ you,” Tommy says, holding his hands up in front of him when Adam takes a step forward.

Adam stops obligingly, and he’s silent. Tommy knows that he’s trapped, and that if he tried to escape Adam could stop him without breaking a sweat, but there’s still that part of him that wants to give Tommy what he needs, so Tommy appeals to that, as incompetent as it makes him feel.

“Just. I can’t do this with you right now, okay? I need some time. Please.” He looks up at Adam pleadingly, and sees Adam waver. Tommy doesn’t know first hand, but Adam’s told him that his wolf pretty much has two sides – the one that wants to hold him down and give it to him until he screams, and the one that wants to cuddle him and kiss him and take care of him.

Tommy’s just hoping that the second is going to override the first.

“Please,” he repeated softly, letting his hands de-claw. It makes him a less imposing figure, makes him look sweet and innocent, and Adam’s human side likes that, so. It can’t hurt.

“Okay,” Adam says finally. He backs up and sits down on the bed, and then proceeds to stare at Tommy with creepy intensity. 

Which. So not what Tommy meant. “Okay, no, one of us needs to go somewhere,” he says, and takes two steps towards the door.

Adam shoots up from the bed. “Yeah, no, not so much,” he says, eyes darting between Tommy and the door like he’s measuring the distance and trying to figure out if he can get there fast enough to stop Tommy if Tommy decides to make a break for it.

Which he can’t, but Tommy’s not gonna tell him that.

“Adam,” Tommy says sharply, rubbing a hand over his eyes. He’s tired and pissed off and Adam really isn’t making it any better.

“Oh no, don’t do that,” Adam says.   
“Do what?” Tommy demands. He’s pretty much dismissed all thoughts of fleeing – it’s not like Adam would let him go without a fight anyway.

“Say my name like I’m the bane of your existence,” Adam says. “I fucking hate it when you do that.”

Tommy huffs out an unamused breath. “Okay, three things. First: right now, you are the bane of my existence. Two: don’t even fucking _start_ with me right now about things you hate. Three: you’re a dick.” 

“Was that last one really necessary?” Adam asks.

“Yes. And stop staring at me like that, I’m not going to let you fuck me right now.”

Adam waves a hand in the air wildly. “I can’t help it! I can fucking smell you from here, alright, and you smell amazing right now, all angry and wound up.”

“What, and me being mad at you makes you want to put your dick in me?” Tommy asks. Adam’s eyebrows rise, but before he can answer Tommy holds up a hand and shakes his head. “Don’t answer that. Seriously, can you just go hang out with Neil or something? Please? For me?”

Adam shakes his head and sits back down. “Yeah, no, that’s really not happening. I’m not gonna leave you alone so you can run off or whatever. We’re both staying right here, in this room, where I can see you.”

“You know I could run off with you here, right?” Tommy asks, folding his arms over his chest.

“I know you could _try_ ,” Adam says. Tommy exhales loudly, angrily, and goes over and sits down hard in one of the armchairs. 

Then he changes his mind and stands up, gesturing at Adam impatiently. Being the sub is always going to have its benefits, and this is one of them. “I get the bed. You can sleep on the floor or the chair, I don’t care.”

Adam gets up without even putting up a fight, and Tommy makes sure to leave plenty of space between them as he heads to the bed. The last thing he needs is to get grabbed and then end up getting fucked anyway.

Once he starts smelling like Adam it’s almost impossible to get Adam to pay attention to the conversation.

He settles onto the bed and puts his back to Adam, burrowing underneath the covers so that only his head is poking out.

After a few minutes of silence, there’s the sound of rustling coming from behind him, and then the sound of Adam’s jeans hitting the floor.

“You know if you wanted to you could break the bond and take off, right?” Adam asks quietly. “There’s nothing anyone could do to stop you, not even me.” 

“I know,” Tommy says to the pillow. Tommy’s the one with the real power in the relationship, which is something that a lot of unbonded people don’t get – especially the fucking government, but that’s typical for those morons. 

He’s not going to lie, breaking the bond wouldn’t be easy, but he wouldn’t even need his cheetah to be in agreement if he wanted to do it. It’s his choice. Adam may be his Alpha, but by nature Alphas tend to wrapped around their sub’s finger. On paper an Alpha may have control over a sub, but in practice it doesn’t really work out that way.

Well. Healthy Alpha/sub relationships, anyway. Sub Service is set up for the ones that aren’t healthy.

“Okay,” Adam says, and they’re quiet for a little bit longer.

Until Tommy mans up and finds the words to express himself properly. “It’s not my thing,” he says abruptly, still turned away from Adam.

Adam’s quiet. “Exhibitionism. It’s not my thing,” Tommy continues. His cheetah begs to differ – his cheetah had been ready to roll over and let Adam do whatever the hell he wanted – but Tommy isn’t listening to his cheetah right now. His cheetah’s gotten him into enough trouble lately.

“I just. I thought you knew that,” Tommy says. 

He can feel the weight of Adam’s stare on his back. “Are you kidding me right now?” Adam asks incredulously. “Baby, you – every time I kiss you on stage you get so turned on you can barely breathe. I can _smell_ it on you, what are you even talking about right now?” 

“Are you calling me a liar?” Tommy demands, sitting up and shoving the covers down to his waist. Adam’s sitting in the chair in only his boxers, leaning forward. 

“Well either you’re lying or you don’t know what you’re talking about,” Adam says.   
Tommy looks away, gritting his teeth for a second. Fuck. _Fuck_. He should’ve known this conversation was going to go like this. Adam believes what he wants, and okay, yeah, Tommy might’ve smelled like he wanted it, but liking to be kissed in public is different from wanting to be shoved onto his knees and made to take a dick down his throat.

“You kissing me is different from you trying to shove your dick down my throat in public,” he says, trying to keep his temper under control. If he lets it get out of control he’s not gonna see Adam coming at him and Adam’s gonna be able to pin him in two seconds flat.

“Yeah, okay, that’s true, but you still smelled the same,” Adam says.

“It’s a boundary, okay? I don’t want the entire world to be able to watch me on my knees for you, okay? I don’t want my _mother_ to be able to watch me on my knees for you,” Tommy snaps. 

Adam’s silent for a minute. “Okay, I never thought about it like that,” he says eventually.

“I know,” Tommy says, looking back over at him. Adam’s slouched in the chair now, toes digging into the carpet, and his posture would normally reek of sex, but right now it doesn’t.

Which is good. It means he’s finally listening. “That’s why we have to talk about shit like this before you do it, alright? I mean, I know your wolf is fine with it, but do you really want your parents being linked to videos of you putting me on my knees on stage?” Tommy asks, lacing his fingers together in his lap.

Adam laughs softly. “Fuck, I hate it when you’re right.” 

“Good. So you’re gonna ask me first from now on, right?” Tommy presses. Adam’s more or less already agreed, but he wants to hear the words out loud. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m gonna ask you from now on,” Adam agrees, rolling his eyes.

“Okay. So we’re good now?”

Adam’s expression turns sly and thoughtful. “No, that I don’t know about,” he says casually.

“Why not?” Tommy asks, sighing. He has a feeling that he knows where this is going – his cheetah has strong opinions on where it _should_ be going.

“Fights aren’t really over until someone submits, are they, baby?” Adam asks, getting up from the chair. Tommy scrambles out from underneath the covers and stands up on the middle of the mattress, ready to flee.

“And you think that’s going to be me?” he asks. Adam smiles at him, slow and sharp, and comes closer.

“Yeah, it’s gonna be you,” Adam says. Tommy takes a couple of steps towards the edge of the bed closest to the door.

Adam reaches for him at the same time that Tommy bolts for the door, and then it’s on. Tommy reaches the door at the same time that Adam’s weight crashes into his back, and he throws an elbow back, trying to get Adam in his side or something, get enough room to wiggle away.

He does, but Adam catches up to him again and trips him onto the bed, sending him sprawling face forward into the mattress.

It’s pretty much over, just like that, but Tommy thrashes anyway, trying to gain some leverage. It doesn’t work, obviously, because once Adam gets the upper hand he doesn’t let it go.

“Told you,” Adam says, sinking his teeth into the back of Tommy’s neck. Tommy shudders and does the only thing he can at this point – goes still. “Yeah,” Adam breathes, nudging Tommy’s shirt out of the way so he can get to his shoulder blades.

“Stop biting me,” Tommy grumbles into the pillow, trying not to arch away from Adam’s mouth. It hurts, but it’s not that bad, and if he tries to get away from it Adam’s just going to bite harder.

It’s a wolf thing. Tommy doesn’t really get it.

“Stop telling me what to do,” Adam says, scraping his teeth between Tommy’s shoulder blades. Tommy just sighs to himself and pillows his head on his arms. This could take a while.

And it does. Adam pushes Tommy’s shirt up and then spends the next ten minutes alternating between sucking bruises on Tommy’s skin and biting him. Tommy lies there and takes it, trying not to fidget too much.

Evidently that doesn’t work, though, because Adam’s weight lifts off of him after a while, and when he twists his head around, he sees Adam rooting through his bag for something. He emerges with a couple of belts in his hand and climbs back onto the bed.  
Tommy swallows and buries his face in the pillow while Adam loops one of them around his left wrist.

“Back or front?” Adam asks suddenly, pausing when he has Tommy’s wrist circled. 

Tommy breathes in shallowly and considers. Front means being kept in the dark and not knowing what Adam’s going to do or when he’s going to do it, which Tommy likes and his cheetah is definitely in favour of.

But back means getting to see Adam, and back also means getting kissed, so. “Back,” he says to the pillow, and Adam flips him over fast enough that Tommy doesn’t quite know what’s going on until he’s staring up at the ceiling.

“Good choice,” Adam says, attaching Tommy’s wrists to the headboard easily. Tommy relaxes into it, mostly because his only other choice is staying tense for however long Adam decides to take, but also a little bit because his cheetah is naturally submissive, and being submissive to his Alpha is even more natural.

Adam kisses him then, hard and with the edge of teeth behind it. Tommy opens up, lets him sweep his tongue in. It’s borderline violent – no blood or anything, but Adam’s wolf is clearly still wound up about the fight.

Adam’s mouth leaves Tommy’s suddenly, trailing down his jaw, leaving a wet path down his throat, sliding across his skin, finally settling on his right nipple. He worries it between his teeth, tugging on it gently, and Tommy’s hands clench above his head. His mouth opens on a nearly silent moan, and for a second he wishes he hadn’t let Adam tie his hands up. He wants to _touch_.

But this is what Adam wants, so. He arches up into it, letting the sensation wash over him.

And Adam doesn’t stop until it hurts.

“I like how you think you don’t like it rough,” Adam says once he lets up, rubbing his thumb over Tommy’s cheekbone. Tommy twists his head away, scowling. 

“I don’t,” he says. Adam makes an amused noise and unbuckles his belt, tugging his jeans down. Tommy lifts his hips helpfully, letting Adam peel them down, taking his boxers with them.

“You pretend you don’t,” Adam says. “But you’re not a very good actor, and your cock doesn’t lie.” He grabs Tommy’s dick for emphasis, and Tommy grits his teeth against the noises that want to come out. He doesn’t want to give Adam the satisfaction.

So of course he ends up moaning anyway, and Adam laughs at him. Tommy scowls some more. “You still wet from earlier?” Adam asks, ignoring Tommy’s scowl and tilting his hips up. Tommy doesn’t kick, just lets him probe in between his ass cheeks with warm fingers.

“You know you didn’t have to tie me up, right?” Tommy asks, rattling his wrists against the headboard. “I would’ve stayed where you put me.”

Adam doesn’t answer until he has three fingers deep in Tommy’s ass, stretching him out. He’s still wet and open from earlier, but that’s never made much of a difference to Adam. He’ll stretch Tommy when he wants to stretch him, and if he doesn’t then he doesn’t. 

“If you ever stayed where I put you I wouldn’t have to tie you up,” Adam says eventually, pulling his fingers out. He wipes them on the inside of Tommy’s thigh, like he always does, and Tommy rolls his eyes. No matter how much he complains about that, Adam always does it.

“I stayed where you put me this morning,” Tommy points out, inhaling sharply when Adam fits his dick to the rim of Tommy’s hole and starts pushing in. It hurts a little – Adam’s dick matches the rest of him, and it’s not exactly like Tommy’s the biggest guy to start with. 

It doesn’t hurt like the first time did, though, when Adam was so mad he fucked Tommy with spit as lube and almost no stretching.

“Jesus,” Tommy says, wiggling his fingers in the belts and staring up at the ceiling. It hurts, but the good? Yeah, the good’s definitely enough to outweigh the bad.

“Yeah,” Adam agrees, voice low, and Tommy _knows_ that tone. He scrabbles to brace himself against the headboard as Adam slides both hands underneath his hips and starts fucking him.  
His thrusts are so hard he ends up slamming Tommy’s head into the headboard before Tommy can get a good grip, but that doesn’t stop him. He just keeps going, and Tommy manages to get his body into a comfortable position while he’s getting fucked – hands braced against the headboard, hips resting on Adam’s hands, legs wrapped around Adam’s back.

And then it gets _good_. He doesn’t know whether it’s because Adam’s been fucking guys for years, or because Adam’s his Alpha, or because it means that he doesn’t have to do any of the work and just lets himself get taken care of, but sex with Adam has always been mind blowing, and this time is no different.

Adam also has an amazing ability to hit Tommy’s prostate on every stroke, so there’s constantly sparks going up and down his spine, and he kind of loses track of himself when he’s getting fucked.

It’s mindless pleasure, and Adam likes to talk during sex, so he has the sound of Adam’s voice licking into his brain at the same time as he’s getting fucked, and he can never really tell what the words are unless he concentrates, but they sound nice all the same.

He comes kind of abruptly. One minute he’s feeling good – all hard and fucked and sweaty, and the next he’s coming all over himself, not even a hand on his dick. 

Adam groans and fucks him a little harder. He keeps nailing Tommy’s prostate, sending all these tiny little bolts of pleasure throughout his entire body, and part of him feels like he could come again like this, but that really isn’t happening.

It takes a couple more minutes for Adam to start coming, and by then Tommy’s feeling pretty loose and fucked out and still riding the high of his own pleasure, so he doesn’t really notice until Adam pulls out and he starts dripping come.

“You always gotta fuck me bare, don’t you?” Tommy grumbles, more to himself than anything, as Adam unbuckles his wrists.

“Yes,” Adam says, like it’s a perfectly reasonable response, and then rearranges Tommy, sticking him underneath the covers before disappearing into the bathroom.

Tommy rotates his wrists while he waits for Adam to come back with a cloth, rubbing absently at the red marks. It’s not the roughest sex they’ve ever had, not by a long shot, but sex with your Alpha tends to be rougher than sex with other people.

Something Tommy learned the hard way.

 

So it turns out that when you piss your Alpha off, he’s going to throw you over his shoulder and try to have his way with you, and there’s really nothing you can do to avoid being fucked.

But you can divert his attention, so he forgets what he’s pissed at you for, and then by the time he remembers he’s fucked all his energy out, so he has to let it go anyway.

Sometimes he takes it out on your ass later on, though. That’s something Tommy learned the hard way.

 

The fact that he likes being Adam’s sub isn’t something that Tommy learns the hard way.


End file.
